


Anniversary Prank

by exaltedmajesty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Perversion, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exaltedmajesty/pseuds/exaltedmajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Prussia decides to be a giant pervert and tape Germany and Italy on their anniversary night and show it to the countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of based off a piece of fan art that I came across.

It was one year after they found out Germany was Holy Rome, and they were celebrating their one year anniversary. Well technically for them it was a millennia anniversary. Germany even went through all the trouble of lining the bed with flower petals, even though he immediately regretted it after Italy made a remark about how cheesy it was. Germany knew he loved it all the same.

~

“Alright Prussia, why did you call all of us over. This better be an emergency.” Britain said walking into the living room followed by the other annoyed countries.

“Hai. I was invested in a very intense manga.” Japan admitted.

“Oui. I was also doing something very important.” France boasted.

“What was it? Staring at yourself in the mirror?” Britain joked.

“At least I can see when I need to groom my eyebrows!” 

“SHUT UP YOU CHEEZY MONKEY!” And just like that, Britain and France were down each others throats again, creating a cloud of smoke around them.

“Hey is anyone else here extremely hungry?! I could totally go for some burgers right now bros!!” America butted in, but it really only made matters worse. “Japan, you think I’m right. right?!”

“Uh, well, this is why I sense the mood and refrain from speaking.” Japan answered indifferently.

“If everyone does not close mouths, I am going to do the pounding of all your heads with my Magic Metal Pipe Of Pain.” Russia threatened with the sweetest smile. That got everyone to shut up.

“No it’s better than an emergency! This is awesome!” Prussia teased.

“So what is it then?! Is it a party?! Some sort of last minute Prussian thing?! OMG I’m so excited I could pee my pants!!!” America grabbed his crotch area and started to dance around with anticipation. 

“Nope just wait!” Prussia turned the television on to what looked to be a porno. And then Germany and Italy came into the frame and OH GOD. 

“What is this??” China crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. All the other countries in the room made disgusted agreeing noises, but none of them got up to stop watching.

“It’s live!” Prussia blurted.

 

~

Italy sat down on the bed pulling Germany down with him into a deep kiss that was long over due that night. They are both smiling into each others mouths and breathing heavy by the time they were actually positioned right on the bed. Italy’s arms around Germany’s neck. His legs fell open, and Germany slipped one thigh between them, his hand coasting over the skin under his shirt. Italy giggled as the german began to kiss along his jawline. Germany’s heart fluttered and he went back for another kiss to taste that sweet little laugh. He saw something in the corner of his eye that stopped him.

“What is that?” He asked looking over at his night stand. 

“What is what?” The italian responded not looking over because he was too occupied pressing soft kisses to the german’s brooding face. 

“That.” Germany’s face turned as red as a tomato. Italy looked over.

“Looks like a camera to me.” He stated, uniterested. He continued kissing the german’s now haunted face. As if he was seeing a ghost. It was absolutely endearing, he thought. 

Germany moved to get up and Italy made a whimpering sound that almost made the german forget all about the camera that was hidden not-quite-so-well behind a picture on his nightstand. He picked it up. Whose is this? Who put this here? He thought, and then his eyes widened with anger at the realization.

“PRUSSIAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” He screamed, steam shooting out of his ears. He broke the camera in half.

~

They all heard Prussia’s name being yelled and the quiet “shit” that came from the now not-so-awesome-Prussia just before the television screen turned black. Everyone turned frantic as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs with what sounded like the loading of a gun.

“HOLY TEA AND CRUMPETS EVERYONE HIDE!” Britain yelled ducking behind the couch with China and Canada(?). 

A shirtless Germany came running into the seating area looking around, gun in hand, murder written all over his face. The room was empty except for Russia, who was sitting comfortably on the couch, smiling inwards to himself.

“He is in the basement.” Russia provided, and Germany didn’t need any further information. He stomped towards the door that lead to the basement stairs.

“PERVERTED DUMMKOMPFS!!!!!” He yelled before slamming the door. German slurs, loud bangs, and gun shots followed. It went on for a few minutes.

“ICH WERDE DICH TOTEN-”

“Che meraviglia! Everyone is here!” Italy appeared out of nowhere in his boxers completely oblivious to what had just happened, interrupting everyone out their trance. They had all turned their attention to the half naked italian, “I’m going to make some pasta for everyone! Wow what a great night! We should have a pasta party!” He started humming moving towards the kitchen past all the dumb-founded countries staring open mouthed at him. “Pasta pasta pasta, hmm hmm, pastaaaaaaaa...” 

“SIE WOLLTEN ALLEN ZEIGEN -- calm down it was just a joke -- IST NICHT DEINE SACHE SIE VERDAMMTER HURENSOHN -- I was going to turn it off before -- KOMM WIEDER HER DU KLEINER -” 

“Wow what’s going on? Germany sounds upset? What happened?” Italy asked looking over his shoulder. Everyone was silent. It was England who finally spoke up.

“Well...um…” he looked around for help from the other countries. They all shrugged, except for Russia who just kept on smiling, the only one in the room (except for Italy) who didn’t look like he wanted to flee and retreat.

“Prussia just played a trick on us. That’s all.” Japan confessed. It was partially true. Japan wasn’t much of a liar. Italy shrugged.

“Pasta is almost ready! I made this special tomato sauce from a recipe that my Grandpa Rome gave to me! He said to only use it on special occasions! What better time than this one!” Everyone stopped listening after that.

“ALRIGHT!! Pasta party yo!! Thank the heavens!! I’m starved!!” America sat down at the table, mouth drooling for some food. Everyone else followed, though most had lost their appetites after hearing some of the things Germany was shouting. 

……

Everyone became deathly still when Germany came up the stairs looking exhausted, but still fuming with anger. The countries sat at the table forks stiff, horror and surprise on their faces, but Germany was too tired to rip them a new one so he sat down at the table, jaw clenched. Italy lended a comforting hand on Germany’s tense shoulder. It seemed to work at calming the country down a little.

Prussia accompanied them a while later with his shirt ripped but no visible signs of harm. He sat on the opposite end of the table also looking exhausted, probably from dodging Germany’s gun shots.

Britain cleared his throat, “I didn’t see anything…” Then France, “I wasn’t watching…”  
Then everyone broke out into “I didn’t” s and “I wasn’t” s. Germany slammed a fist into the table. Italy, along with everyone else, flinched.

“Just…” he sighed “...eat.” They all dug in, returning back to their normal obnoxious selves. They all ended up staying later than they thought. Apparently a pasta party calls for more than just pasta. Romano and Spain even joined them later as they were all dancing to a popular italian song, wildly drunk. Germany forgot all about the earlier events.

Right now he was just happy to watch Italy dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry. (maybe for my writing but yeah)


End file.
